The present invention relates to a supporting stand for holding open end leaf bags in an open position and which will accomodate a variety of bag sizes and which may be folded for storage.
It has been common to use leaf and trash bags for loading leaves, trash, garbage, and the like, which are filled and the tops tied for pickup by the trash company. Such bags are sold in a folded condition with wire ties and must be opened and held open while the bag is loaded with trash. This has presented a great deal of trouble and works best with one person holding the bag open while the other loads the leaves or trash into the bag. To overcome this difficulty, a variety of stands have been provided for holding the bag open while loading, and which may be removed from the stand, the opening tied shut, and the stand re-loaded with an additional bag. Typical prior art patents in this area may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,995 for a refuse disposal device for vacuum cleaner bags which has a base, four legs and a top connected to the legs. This, however, is a rigid stand which does not provide for easy storage when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 1,356,142 teaches a bag holder for holding bags open during loading, which has four legs attached to a hoop so that the legs can sit on the ground and the bag attached to the hoop with cords or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,677 for a bag holder provides for driving stakes into the ground and attaches a hoop thereto for placing a folded end of an open bag thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,172 teaches a bag holding rack having tubular rods forming a base, legs and a bag holding portion for stretching the bag thereover, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,242 has legs and a pair of circular bars connected to the legs to allow the bag to be positioned over the top circle in an open position for filling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,520 has a bag holder for mounting to a cabinet door or wall for holding a flexible bag therein and also provides a top.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides an easily manufactured supporting stand for holding open end leaf bags in an open position which may be easily folded for storage when not in use. The supporting stand advantageously has flexible legs which stretch the bags open and thereby allow a wide variety of bag sizes to be used with the same stand.